1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for determining a vehicle traffic route.
2. Discussion
Geographic coordinate data defining a place of interest along a traffic route may be used to estimate the distance between the place of interest and a current location of a vehicle.
Text based driving directions may lack geographic coordinate data defining places of interest along a traffic route.